totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Bitwa
Wstęp: Chris: '''Witajcie w Totalnej Porażce: W Szkole. W poprzednim odcinku zawitali do nas kolejni goście, i to z Azji....Emm, jeden był chyba Chińczykiem, a drugi Arabem, ale mniejsza o to, uczestnicy mieli za zadanie przetłumaczyć zagadkę, którą wypowiedzieli obcokrajowcy, a następnie udac się do wskazanego miejsca. Harold nie szczędził czułości do Leshawny, która tego nie odwazejmniała. Heather w końcu ujawniła się przed Swoją drużyną, i porozmawiała z Trentem, jednak nie wszystko zostało wyjaśnione. Geoff dowiedział się, że Bridgette tak na prawdę czuje cos do Noah, przez co ociągął się w wyzwaniu. Nauczyciele przegrali przez niego, i również go wyrzucili. Na koniec programu Chef zrezygnował z roli Kucharza, z niewiadomych powodów. Okazało się, że Heather w zamian za to, że Courtney jej cały czas broni, ma podrywać Trenta. O co w tym chodzi? Sam Tego nie wiem. Czy Chef jednak powróci, kto będzie programowym kucharzem, czy to show w ogóle przetrwa? Ech, tego dowiecie się w... '''Totalnej Porażce W Szkoleee..... Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. Pokój Kamer: ( do Pokoku wchodzi Chris ) Chris: 'Hej, Blaineley. ;-; '''Blaineley: '''Hej, Chris. '''Chris: '''Jak wiesz, Chef odszedł, więc będziesz musiała go zastąpić... '''Blaineley: '''Tak, ja..COO! '''Chris: '''No tak, ponieważ go nie ma, a my na razie nie mamy budżetu, żeby wynająć nowego kucharza, to ty nim będziesz! '''Blaineley: '''Ale ja nie umiem gotować! '''Chris: '''Oj, bez przesady.... Stołówka: ''( Uczestnicy odbierają "jedzenie" od Blaineley na Stołówce ) ... 'Blaineley: '''Dzień dobry, co podać? '''Courtney: '''Blaineley? Skąd ty się tu wzięłaś? '''Blaineley: '''Chef odszedł.... '''Courtney: '''Taaa, wiem.... ''( odchodzi ) Stolik Nauczycieli: 'Trent: '''Emm, ergh, to jest jeszcze gorsze, niż dawne jedzenie Chefa! '''Katie: '''Już w Holocauscie lepiej karmili.... '''Courtney: '''Nie ma się z czego naśmiewać! Oni dopiero tam przeżywali prawdziwe tortury... ''( DJ jest smutny ) 'Courtney: '''Co się stało? '''DJ: '''Ach, nic... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''DJ: '''Geoff odszedł....Yy, w sensie z programu! W mojej drużynie została niemiła Katie, wredna Heather, kłócąca się z nią Leshawna, stanowcza Courtney, i antagonistyczny Justin oraz Trent. Myślę, że niedługo mnie wyrzucą, a chciałbym za czwartym razem zdobyć te milion dollarów...Ech, życie nie ma sensu... '''Noah: '''Zgadnijcie, kto właśnie sprawił, że Geoff odszedł? Jaaa....Zostało tylko czternaście osób, muszę się pozbywac konkurencji, a zauważyłem, że Katie zmieniła ostatnio Swoje podejście do świata...Hmmm, jeszcze to wykorzystam... Stołówka: '''Chris: '''Blaineley, słyszałem, że uczestnicy skarżyli się na Twoje jedzenie? '''Blaineley: '''Ech, a na Chefa żarcie nie? '''Chris: '''Niby tak, ale na Twoje bardziej..Jak ty w ogóle zrobiłaś tą jajecznicę? '''Blaineley: '''To była jajecznica? '''Chris: '''Koniec tego, zatrudniam pomocnika do kuchni, aby nauczył Cię, jak się gotuje! '''Blaineley: '''Ergh... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Blaineley: '''Czy Chris nie może mi dać kropli Świętego spokoju? Ech, trochę darowizny dla człowieka...Muszę sprawić, aby Chef wrócił... Parking: ''( Uczestnicy wraz z Chrisem, wyszli przed Szkołę, na parking ) 'Chris: '''Witajcie, dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie dotyczyło historii! ... '''Courtney: '''Eee, więc dlaczego jesteśmy na Parkingu, a nie w Sali Historycznej? '''Chris: '''Słuszne pytanie, Courtney. Ponieważ dzisiaj odegracie, najbardziej krwawą, straszną, mrożącą krew w żyłach...BITWĘ! ''Tyryryry, tyryryryrytam tam tym xD 'Noah: '''Yyy, aha? '''Chris: '''Ergh, tutaj, jest Pole Bitwy. Ponieważ ostatnio wygrała Drużyna Uczniów, w nagrodę dostanie 3 czołgi. '''Uczniowie: '''Yeeee! '''Chris: '''E, e, e...Nauczyciele będą mogli się podkraść, i zająć czołg, więc wszystko jest możliwe! Każdy z uczestników dostanie jedną strzelbę z pustymi nabojami. Po lewej stronie będzie Pole Uczniów, a po prawej - Pole Nauczycieli. Ten, kto zostanie zestrzelony, odpada! Ale uwaga! W każdym z pistoletów jest tylko 7 nabojów! Uczestnik, który jako jedyny nie zostanie zestrzelony, przyniesie zwycięstwo swojej drużynie! Można się zakradać na Pola przeciwnej drużyny, ale to nie będzie takie łatwe...Na razie, przez minutę możecie się naradzić. '''Heather: '''Okej, musimy dzisiaj wygrać. '''Katie: '''No co ty nie powiesz! '''Heather: '''Ergh, musimy wyznaczyć, kto podkradnie się do czołgów, kto będzie się ukrywał, a kto strzelał. '''Justin: '''Ja się ukrywam, muszę chronić swoją twarz... '''Courtney: '''To kto się zakradnie do czołgów? '''Katie: '''Yy, jaaa? '''Courtney: '''Błagam Cię... '''Katie: '''Cicho bądź, klimat wojny mi odpowiada... '''Leshawna: '''Nie udawaj jakiejś punkówy, tylko pomyśl nad zadaniem! ''( Katie przewraca oczyma ) 'Noah: '''Dobra, a więc ja i Lindsay możemy się ukryć, Eva będzie strzelać, Ezekiel i Harold mogą zająć czołgi... '''Harold: '''Ooo, to zupełnie jak z najnowszej gry.. '''Noah: '''Nikogo to nie obchodzi! Sierra i Cody, wy weźmiecie trzeci czołg. '''Sierra: '''Awww! <3 '''Cody: '''Zwariowałeś? '''Noah: '''To narada wojenna! '''Chris: '''Czas się skończył, zaczynamy za... 3.... 2.... 1.... i.... Wojna! Pole Uczniów: ''( jak było w planach, Sierra, Cody, Ezekiel i Harold, zajęli czołgi, Eva zaczęła strzelać, z kolei Lindsay i Noah się ukryli za budynkiem Szkoły, natomiast wszyscy z Drużyny Nauczycieli ruszyli w osobną stronę...) 'Sierra: '''Uu, Cody! Przypomniało mi się, że raz mi się śniło, że ty i ja byliśmy na wojnie, i ja Cię obroniłam, przez co stałeś się generałem! Awww! <3 '''Cody: '''Och, a co było z Tobą? '''Sierra: '''Nie wiem, do tego nie doszłam! <3 '''Cody: '''Aaa szkoda... '''Lindsay: '''Wojna! Wojna! ''( wystrzeliła już dwa naboje ze strzelby ) 'Noah: '''Ogarnij się, błagam... '''Lindsay: '''Wojna! ''( wystrzeliła kolejny nabój ) '' '''Noah: '''Przestań! '''Lindsay: '''Wojna! ''( Trent strzelił w nią nabojem ) '''Noah: '''Ach, dziękuję... Pole Nauczycieli: '''Justin: '''Hmmm, a gdybym miał sesję z tematem wojennym...Muszę to jeszcze przemyśleć... ''( Eva strzela w niego nabojem ) '' '''Eva: '''A masz, lalusiu! '''Justin: '''Ał, to boli! '''Eva: '''Ale tam nic nie ma... '''Chris: ''( megafon ) Justin i Lindsay odpadli! Stołówka: ''( Blaineley siedzi na Stołowce, kiedy nagle przychodzi do niej, stary, niski, Chef Azjata ) Aiko Hashimoto: 'Blaine-ley? '''Blaineley: 'Łaaa! Kim pan jest? 'Aiko Hashimoto: '''Ja być szef z Japoni - Aiko Haashimoto! '''Blaineley: '''No i? '''Aiko Hashimoto: '''Chriss poprossił mnie, aby Cięe nauczyć gototwaćć! '''Blaineley: '''Jasne, ale... '''Aiko Hashimoto: '''Cicho! Do praca! '''Blaineley: 'Łoo, to będzie ciężki dzień... ;-; Parking: Pole Nauczycieli: ( Courtney i Katie biegną, przez co zderzają się głowami ) 'Courtney i Katie: '''Ałł! '''Courtney: '''Jak leziesz!? '''Katie: '''Chyba raczej ty! '''Courtney i Katie: '''Ergh... '''Courtney: '''Możesz zacząć być w końcu normalna!? ... Nie, zaraz, ty przecież NIGDY taka nie byłaś! '''Katie: '''Taa, jasne... ''( obie zostają zestrzelone przez Evę ) 'Eva: 'Łuuhuuuhuu! Już mam trójkę! Ale zostały mi tylko dwa naboje...No nic, trzeba je będzie dobrze wykorzystać... Pole Uczniów: 'Sierra: '''To co Cody, ruszamy? '''Cody: '''Nie jestem tego tego do końca pewie...eeee..eee..nnn! ''( dziewczyna wcisnęła pedał gazu ) 'Cody: 'Łaaa! 'Sierra: '''Cody, uważaj! ''( czołg się przewraca ) 'Cody: '''Ał... '''Sierra: '''Przepraszam Cię, Cody.... ''( Heather strzela do nich dwoma nabojami ) 'Heather: '''Ha, ha, frajerzy! ''( Chris siedzi na wygodnym krześle, przed bramą szkoły ) 'Chris: '''Cóż, zestrzelono już sześć osób! Czy Blaineley poradzi Sobie z Aiko? Kto przyniesie dzisiaj zwycięstwo dla Swojej drużyny? Tego dowiecie sie po przerwie w Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! ''(ściemnienie ) Pole Uczniów: ( zjaśnienie xD ) ( Ezekiel siedzi w czołgu, który ugrzązł w błocie ) 'Ezekiel: '''Ergh, nie mogę wyjść! Drzwi się zaklinowały! Pomocy! Pomocy! '''DJ: '''Już idę, kolego! ''( biegnie, ale przez przypadek strzela do niego nabojem ) 'Ezekiel: '''Oo nie, przegrałem :-; '''DJ: '''Strasznie przepraszam... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''DJ: '''Ech, ta Drużyna ma na mnie strasznie zły wpływ... '''Eva: '''Wyzwanie z wojną jest czadowe! Czuję, że wygram! '''Heather: 'Łatwiejszego zadania nie było, zestrzelenie tych frajerów to sama zabawa! 'Noah: '''Kurczę, już połowa odpadła. Dziwię się, że zaszedłem tak daleko, ale zostałem tylko ja, Eva i Harold.... Stołówka: '''Aiko Hashimoto: '''No więc. Pierwsząą lekcjęę zacząć od objeraniaa japka! '''Blaineley: '''Okej, to akurat łatwe... ''( Blaineley chwyci za obieraczkę, i zaczyna obierać jabłka ) 'Aiko Hashimoto: 'ŹLE! 'Blaineley: '''AAA! '''Aiko Hashimoto: '''NIE TAK, JESZCE RAZ! '''Blaineley: '''Ergh.... ''( Blaineley znowu próbuje obierać jabłko, a Aiko znowu się wkurza ) 'Aiko Hashimoto: '''Nie tak, jeszcze raz! '''Aiko Hashimoto: 'Źle, znowu! 'Blaineley: '''Przepraszam! Możemy zarządzimy małą przerwę? '''Aiko Hashimoto: '''Ech, niech będzie... ''( Blaineley odchodzi, i wykręca numer do Chefa, który znajduje się w ekskluzywnej Szkole Kucharskiej ) 'Blaineley: '''Chefie! '''Chef: '''Blaineley!? '''Blaineley: '''Tak! Błagam, wróć! Chris każe mi się zadawać z Aiko, jakimś porąbanym szefem japońskiej kuchni! '''Chef: '''Co to, to nie! Pracuję teraz w pięciogwiazdkowej Szkole Kucharskiej, gdzie się wreszcie spełniam! '''Blaineley: '''Ale błagam, ja... '''Aiko Hashimoto: '''Czas wracać do pracy! '''Blaineley: '''Niee.... Parking: Pole Nauczycieli: ''( Trent się skrada, chcąc się ukryć ) 'Heather: '''Psst! Trent, chodź tu do mnie! '''Trent: '''Okej! ''( Trent się chowa za kolumną budynku razem z Heather ) 'Heather: '''Uff, zaszliśmy daleko... '''Trent: '''Nooo.... '''Heather: '''Wiesz, postanowiłam, że teraz jest najlepszy moment, aby wyznać Ci, czemu tak na prawdę Cię pocałowałam... '''Trent: '''No to...czemu? '''Heather: '''No bo...Od jakiegoś czasu mi się podobasz... '''Trent: '''Na serio? '''Heather: '''Takk...A czy ja Ci się też podobam? ... ''( Eva strzela w nich nabojami ) 'Eva: '''Ha ha! '''Chris: '''Trent i Heather odpadli! '''Eva: '''A ja nie! '''Chris: '''Moment, przecież skończyły Ci się naboje? Ty też odpadasz! '''Eva: '''Nieeeee!!! '''Chris: '''Taak, w grze zostały cztery osoby: Leshawna, DJ, Harold i Noah. '''Leshawna: '''Dawaj DJ, nie daj się! '''DJ: '''Ech, dobra... ''( DJ biegnie, jednak Harold strzela do niego z czołgu ) 'Harold: '''Ha, ha! '''DJ: '''Ach... '''Leshawna: '''O nie, tak łatwo się nie dam! ''( strzela do Noah ) 'Noah: '''No nie! '''Chris: '''Została tylko Leshawna i Harold! Będzie to walka z miłością... '''Leshawna: '''Um, no więc Haroldzie - kto pierwszy strzela? '''Harold: '''Ty. '''Leshawna: '''Co? '''Harold: '''Daję Ci wygraaćć... ''( kładzie się, a Leshawna do niego strzela, dzięki czemu zapewnia zwycięstwo swojej drużynie ) 'Nauczyciele: '''Taak! '''Uczniowie: '''Nieeee! '''Noah: '''Harold, co ty zrobiłe!? '''Harold: '''Heej! Dałem wygrać mojej Leshawnie! '''Noah: '''Ale przez Ciebie przegraliśmy! '''Leshawna: '''Dzięki, skarbie. ;* '''Noah: '''Erggh, jak ty mogłeśś, arghh..... '''Chris: '''Dobraaa...Po tej "ciężkiej" wojnie chodźcie na Stołówkę, gdzie dostaniecie jedzenie przyrządzone przez Blaineley i Aiko. '''Lindsay: '''Jaki Iko? '''Chris: '''Aiko, nieważne... Stołówka: ''( z kuchni wychodzi przestraszona Blaineley ) 'Blaineley: '''Chris! '''Chris: '''He? '''Blaineley: '''Aiko to wariat! Jest jakiś porąbany, każe mi cały czas obierać jabłka, i nie daje mi przerwy! Dodał do wszystkiego wasabi! '''Chris: '''Cooo? '''Blaineley: '''TAK! '''Chris: '''Szkoda, że nie ma tu Owena. Mógłby to sprawdzić...No dobra, ence pence ''( wymierza palcem na przestraszonych uczestników ) ''Katie! '''Courtney: '''Uuu, ale prestiż! '''Heather: '''Zazdroszczę! '''Katie: '''Nie boję się żadnego Wasabi... ''( bierze pierożka, do buzi, po czym od razu go wypluwa ) 'Katie: 'Łaaaa! Tfuu, co to jest!? 'Blaineley: '''Widzisz!? '''Chris: '''Ach, tęsknie za Chefem... '''Blaineley: '''No to co, mam dzwonić? '''Chris: '''Ech, dzwoń... ''( Blaineley wykreca numer do Chefa ) 'Blaineley: '''Chefie, błagam Cię, wróć! '''Chef: '''Ech, no w sumie... ''( do Stołówki wchodzi Chef ) 'Wszyscy: '''CHEF!! '''Chef: '''Wreszcie ktoś się cieszy na mój widok! '''Blaineley: '''Ale zrobiłeś nam niespodziankę! '''Chef: '''Co tam jakaś szkoła kucharska, jestem z wami i tyle... '''Chris: '''Och, wiedziałem! ''( z kuchni wychodzi Aiko ) 'Chef: '''Co to za kurdupel? '''Chris: '''Japończyk, który miał pomagać Blaineley w gotowaniu... '''Aiko Hashimoto: '''Hashimoto Aiko! '''Chef: '''Ee, aha? '''Aiko Hashimoto: '''Czy to ten stary Chef? '''Chris: '''Taakk...Autobus Wstydu na Ciebie cze-kaać. '''Aiko Hashimoto: '''Dobrze, mieeć dość ta kuchnia...Blondyna zła kucharka... '''Blaineley: '''Powiedział tani azjata... '''Aiko Hashimoto: '''Rzucać mi czelendż? '''Blaineley: '''Grr... '''Chris: '''Dobra, ogranąć się, chodźmy jeeeść! Stolik Nauczycieli: ''( Chef entuzjastycznie rozdaje zawodnikom jedzenie ) ( przy stoliku siedzi Heather i Trent ) 'Trent: '''No to.... '''Heather: '''No to... '''Heather: '''Czy ja Tobie też się podobam? '''Trent: '''No...Według mnie, ostatnio się zmieniłaś, ale na razie muszę się zastanowić... ''( Trent odchodzi ze stolika, mijając Leshawnę, która oglądała wszystko z ukrycia ) Pokój Zwierzeń: 'Leshawna: '''A więc Heather teraz kręci z Trentem? Sądze, że to jest na prawdę żałosne...Nigdy nie miała z nim przyjaznych relacji, więc coś musi za tym stać! Ach, zaraz! To o to chodzi w planie Heather i Courtney... Ceremonia Eliminacji: '''Chris: '''Witajcie na eliminacji, drodzy Uczniowie. Jesteście tu po raz kolejny. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że i tak ktoś z was musi odpaść...Oddajcie Swoje głosy! ''( Pokój Zwierzeń ) 'Harold: '''Tyle razy zawiódł naszą drużynę, że teraz przyszedł JEGO czas... '''Noah: '''Trzeba być kompletnym tumanem, żeby tak nisko upaść... ''( Ceremonia ) 'Chris: '''No dobrze. A więc przechodzi *Cody *Sierra *Eva *i...Ezekiel *i Lindsay! '''Chris: '''Noah, jesteś rekordzistą w naszym programie pod względem zagrożenia. Nawet Heather była zagrożona trzy razy! '''Noah: '''Ee tam, jestem pewien, że dzisiaj znowu dam radę się wybronić... '''Harold: '''Nie tym razem... '''Chris: '''Ach, z programu odpada... Harold! '''Harold: '''Ale! Ja się poświęciłem w imię miłości! '''Noah: '''No i odpadłeś! Ale i tak zostały same słabe osoby w drużynie... '''Chris: '''Koniec tego narzekania, Noah i DJ się zamieniają drużynami! '''DJ: '''Tak! '''Noah: '''Nareszcie! '''Heather: '''Hmmm.... '''Chris: '''Harold, niestety idziemy na parking....razem z Aiko. '''Aiko Hashimoto: '''Być okej.... Parking: '''Leshawna: 'Żegnaj, Haroldzie! 'Harold: '''Cześć, Leshawna... '''Chris: '''Aiko, wsiadaj. '''Aiko Hashimoto: '''Dobry....Dzień widzenia! '''Chris: '''Paaa! ''( zamyka drzwi od autobusu ) '''Leshawna: '''Dzięki, że się tak dla mnie poświęciłeś! '''Leshawna: '''Ech... '''Chris: '''Następny odcinek będzie podsumowaniem, ale kolejny, będzie ostatnim z pierwszej połowy! Trzynastka w trzynastym odcinku? Nie będzie pechowo? Taa, o to się postaram! Cóż, Chef powrócił, DJ i Noah zamienili się drużynami? Kto będzie prowadzącą w podsumowaniu? Takie rzeczy tylko w... '''Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! Jakbyś ocenił(a) ten odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole